


I helped you cool down

by Urghhh3



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin is a Little Shit, Not Beta Read, SO MUCH FLUFF, They're all alive, and happy, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urghhh3/pseuds/Urghhh3
Summary: Merlin liked to keep Arthur on his feet and if he had to use a full bucket of water for that, he didn't care.Or: How Merlin being a little shit finally brings them closer together.





	I helped you cool down

“Merlin you useless brat!” Arthur shouted. Merlin laughed and moved a small step away from the king of Camelot. He'd be scared if he'd not seen the small smile tugging at the frown the other was showing.  
It was not as if Arthur was actually mad and Merlin had not done anything bad, he'd only emptied the full bucket of water over the kings head to wake him up. And it worked. The other one screamed and was on his feet in no time at all. It worked better than all the other ways to be honest. Arthur made a small step in his direction, which had Merlin taking a small step back as well, followed by another one from the blonde male in front of him.  
The small smile spread and Arthur now laughed completely, “Oh, wait until I get you...” he whispered, quickly followed by a jump in the direction of the warlock who squeaked very unmanly and moved just in time to not get caught in Arthur's cold, wet hands. Which didn't mean that he was free but had the other follow him again. They ended up running through Arthur's chamber and down the stairs. Both laughing.  
On their way down they passed a confused Morgana and a laughing Gwen. The black haired woman joined Gwen's laughter as soon as she realised that Arthur was wet from head to toe. “I'd run faster if I were you!” Morgana called after him. She knew that her brother would never hurt his favourite warlock, but a bit of fun is always good.  
Merlin was glad that he had been training a bit more over the past few years. Mostly due to the fact that he had to constantly run after his king and save his cute little ass. It was much easier nowadays, since Merlin could freely use his magic, but it still involved a lot of running. But that training was not even close to how fit Arthur kept himself. He still trained with the knights and still trained for competitions. So it was no wonder, that the blonde was slowly getting closer.  
Merlin ran towards his room, hoping he'd be fast enough to close the door just before his king would be in it as well. He started to actually feel the running now and he was loosing a bit speed, which only brought Arthur closer.  
He ignored the other ones calls that he should just give up and finally stumbled against his door. He'd moved out of Gaius chamber after being declared the court sorcerer and finally having an actual position where he had owned himself a small place. He tried to open the door, only to remember that he had locked it. A small look towards Arthur had him moving faster, searching his pants for the key. He felt it in his hands only a moment later and had it inside the lock just as fast, but right in that moment he already felt the presence of someone broader behind him. That, and he heard the slightly faster breathing from all of the running.  
Sheepishly he turned around, pulling of the most innocent smile he could and let his gaze wander over the king. “Oh dear, you're totally soaked my lord! You shouldn't run around in wet clothes,” he couldn't help but giggle a bit. “You don't say...” Arthur moved even closer, grinning at Merlin and blocking the way out with his arms, resting on both sides of his head against the door. “I could get sick, don't you think? I should put the person in the stocks, that is responsible for this,” he turned his head a bit sideways, looking all innocent himself and it took Merlin's breath away a little. “It's summer my lord, I don't think you'll get sick. You should be thankful for getting help in cooling down!” Merlin had not stopped fumbling with the key while they were talking, which lead them straight to the next situation.  
The door opened and Merlin stumbled backwards into his chambers, followed by Arthur who had his weight supported on the door. The door opened so fast and hard, that it flew back with a loud bang and the forth of it had it closed just seconds later again. Merlin and Arthur were on the floor, both wide eyed and shocked from the fall. Arthur had a hand under the warlocks head, and another right next to his shoulder to stop most from his own fall and to make sure the other one would not hit his head thanks to the fall.  
After a few seconds of silence they broke out in a fit of laugher again. “Are- Are you alright Arthur?” Merlin asked, trying to check if he had hurt himself, but not being able to hold his laugh back. “I'm good. Are you alright as well?” the blonde asked, laughing but slowly coming down again. The black haired nodded. Merlin stopped laughing as soon as he saw the small grin on his kings face, “Are you sure you're alright?” but instead of an answer he only got Arthur's full body, pressing him on the floor. Not that he minded much, the other was not that heavy, but he also found out why Arthur was grinning in that exact moment. With the weight of his body, the water from his clothes was slowly drowning Merlin's clothes in it as well.  
“Guess we're even now,” the blonde said and while Merlin would have liked to be angry about it, he couldn't. Instead he giggled a bit again and shrugged, as much as it was possible being on the floor between Arthur and the cold stone.  
Right, he was under Arthur. His breath stopped a few seconds and he stopped giggling. His eyes focussed on the male on top of him. It has been quite some time since he'd been last this close to the other one. They spent all their time around each other, but both always sure of having a bit space between them. Morgana once said they just needed to make out already, so all that tension could finally be released, but as much as the warlock would like that, he knew that Arthur would never see him that way.  
Arthur on the other hand was stuck in the same dilemma, realising just how close he was to the male, who still had so much of the boy that stumbled into Camelot a few years ago. He slowly got his hand out under Merlin's head and instead of pulling it away, he slowly moved it to the black hair, hanging in his face. He played with a curl, slowly and focussed on how the warlock reacted to it and since there was no sign of resistance, he slowly moved his hand to the face. Tracing along his nose, his eyes and down to those beautiful lips.  
They spent some time just looking at each other, Arthur drawing the lines of Merlin's face, when Merlin did the same. His hand reached up and pushed some of the wet hair out of the face of the other and stopped only when his hand was at the back of his head, drowned in that beautiful blonde hair.  
Arthur looked down to Merlin's lips, one hand supporting himself on the floor, the other now on his cheek. “May I-” he couldn't even finish the sentence. Merlin was already pulling him down and closing their lips together in a soft kiss. It was that, only lips on lips, not much moving, but it was enough to let them both breathless, feeling complete. They broke apart a few seconds later, a small smile on their lips. “You may as often as you like Arthur... You were always the one who could have-” Merlin whispered, answering the unspoken question from before. “I'll hold you up to that, future king and court sorcerer of mine” Arthur whispered just as quiet, but it was enough to have Merlin pulling him back down for another kiss.  
It had been only a matter of time, they were soulmates after all.


End file.
